hollowknightfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Hollow Knight (boss)
Panthéon du Chevalier (cinématique)|santé = Phases 1-3 respectivement: 250/350/400 Total: 1000 + 250 (Santé pour la quatrième phase) Total: 1250|thème = Sealed Vessel (Phases 1-2) Sealed Vessel (Phases 3-4)}} Le''' Hollow Knight''' est l'un des bosses principaux dans Hollow Knight. Il est essentiel au voyage du Chevalier et à l'histoire d'Hallownest. Le Vaisseau Pur est sa forme non infecté. HISTOIRE Le Hollow Knight est le Vaisseau choisi par le Roi Pâle pour sceller Radiance et sauver Hallownest de l'Infection. Comme ses frères et sœurs, il est l'enfant du Roi et de la Reine de Hallownest, né dans les Abysses afin de fusionner avec le pouvoir du Vide. À ce titre, il n'a pas de sexe. Cette situation à la naissance était aussi supposé le laissé sans esprit, volonté, et voix, pour empêcher l'influence de Radiance sur lui. Cependant,sa pureté a été mal jugé, ternie par une pensé inculquée, un lien avec le Roi Pâle qui est celui qui l'a élevé. Sans tenir compte de son impureté, le Hollow Knight fut entraîné et élevé pour devenir éventuellement un Vaisseau mature. Radiance fut scellée a l’intérieur du Vaisseau, et il fut enchaîné à l'intérieur du Temple de l’Oeuf Noir dans lequel il devait contenir l'Infection pour l'éternité. Cependant, à cause des impuretés susmentionnées, Radiance pouvait toujours exercer son influence. Les conséquences furent la réapparition de l'Infection et par la suite la chute du royaume. Avec le temps, le Hollow Knight a disparu de la mémoire du Royaume déchu. Seul le Mémorial se situant au milieu de la Cité des Larmes témoigne de son sacrifice pour sauver Hallownest. ''Hollow Knight'' Après quelques temps passés, le pouvoir de Radiance éclate dans Hollow Knight causant le crâne de Hollow Knight a éclaté. Cette évenement fut le catalyseur qui amena Le Chevalier a retourner a Hallownest. Le Chevalier peut libérer Hollow Knight après avoir tué les trois Rêveurs qui ont scellé l'entrée du Temple de l'Oeuf Noir. Le destin du Hollow Knight est lié a la fin de l'aventure du Chevalier. En tuant le Hollow Knight, le Chevalier prendra sa place pour sceller Radiance. Cependant, en entrant dans l'esprit du Hollow Knight avec l'aide d'Hornet, Le Chevalier peut tuer Radiance. À la fin du combat, l'ombre du Hollow Knight apparait et révèle un point faible sur sa tête, permettant au chevalier de donner le coup final. Après ça, les deux frères retournent dans le Vide ensemble. The Hollow Knight is also inherently part of Godseeker's ritual. She seeks to attune the Radiance to Godhome through the Hollow Knight. In doing so, she summons the Pure Vessel instead, their uninfected form. Once the Knight defeats the Pure Vessel in the Pantheon of the Knight, the Radiance reaches Godhome. After the Knight defeats the Absolute Radiance at the peak of the Pantheon of Hallownest, the Infection vanishes from Hallownest. The Hollow Knight can then be seen walking out of the Black Egg, freed from the Infection. They are met outside by a startled Hornet. Behaviour and Tactics The Hollow Knight fight happens over 4 Phases. Each Phase is marked by the Hollow Knight standing still, turning their head skyward and shouting. This shout stuns Le Chevalier. The fight changes with each phase. In Phase 1, the Hollow Knight has three attacks: Triple Slash, Lunge, and Parry. The attacks come regularly. The Hollow Knight will back dash, teleport, and leap around the arena between attacks. In Phase 2 of the fight, the Hollow Knight gains two more attacks (Rainbow and Diving Flame Pillar) and the Hollow Knight moves and attacks with greater frequency. In Phase 3, the Hollow Knight begins stabbing themselves. The Hollow Knight gains two more attacks (Explosion and Bouncing Balloon) but they also slow down: rarely leaping or teleporting and their attacks come less often. In Phase 4, the Hollow Knight can barely move. They don't teleport or leap anymore; they can hardly swing their Nail; and they only use two different attacks: the Bouncing Balloon and Desperate Attack. The main weakness of the Hollow Knight is that they are vulnerable to attacks from above. During a Lunge or Triple Slash, jump above their head and Nail bounce a few times while they finish their attack. If they try to Parry, simply dash away before they counter-attack. While seemingly random, during the Rainbow and Explosion Attacks there is a pattern to the blobs, so pay attention and move into safe zones. Dashing can often overshoot a safe zone, so walking is usually safer. During Bouncing Balloon, they will home in on the player nearly perfectly if moving in one direction, but will have trouble tracking if the player constantly changes direction. Don't run away, instead dodge the first slam, then dash under them when they rise for a new slam, then reverse again after they come down and repeat. During the Diving Flame Pillar Attack, the pillars will briefly charge on the floor before erupting, showing where it's safe to stand. When the Hollow Knight jumps and readies their Nail, start looking for a safe zone immediately after dodging the downward strike. The Hollow Knight's teleport will usually position them far away from the player, so using Vengeful Spirit/Shade Soul during this time is useful to get hits in before they charge another attack. Moving too far from the Hollow Knight makes them more likely to teleport close to the player, so be careful running away to heal. Under normal circumstances, the Hollow Knight is immune to the Aiguillon des Rêves and will not grant any ÂME on a successful hit. Depending on the player’s progress, one of the three Fins will play out after the fight. After the ending, the player will spawn at the last Banc rested at. When The Hollow Knight stabs themself with their blade, it is a great time to heal, allowing for at least two hit points to be healed. Combat Phase 1 Phase 2 The Hollow Knight gains these attacks in addition to the attacks of Phase 1. The Hollow Knight attacks and moves more frequently. Phase 3 The Hollow Knight gains these attacks in addition to the attacks from Phases 1 and 2. The Hollow Knight attacks and moves less frequently and begins stabbing themselves. Phase 4 Depending on the player’s progress, the fight will be interrupted by Hornet, allowing player to access its mind with the Aiguillon des Rêves and fight Radiance, otherwise the fight will continue as normal. During the fourth phase of the battle, the Hollow Knight loses all other attacks except the Bouncing Balloon Attack and gains one new attack. Succès Trivia * On ignore pourquoi le Hollow Knight commence à se poignarder à mi-chemin de la lutte. Il pourrait: ** essayer d'aider le joueur en essayant de se tuer, ** essayer d'augmenter encore sa force en ouvrant plus l'infection. ** essayer de détruire l'Infection par elle-même. * On explique par le biais du dialogue PNJ que le Hollow Knight ne pouvait pas contenir l'infection en raison d'un défaut inaperçu qui a empêché le Hollow Knight d'être «complètement creux». ** Il est implicite que, dans la première fin, cela arrivera également au joueur - éventuellement, l'Infection retombera ** Dans la fin de Frères et Sœurs Scellés, le joueur est noté par Dame Blanche devenu vraiment creux en raison de l'acquisition du Coeur du vide, et donc capable de contenir complètement l'Infection. La question de savoir si cela est réellement vrai ou une autre supposition qui pourrait être prouvée fausse reste inconnue. * Pendant la scène dans Les Abysses avant que le joueur reçoive le Coeur du vide, un vaisseau semblable au personnage du joueur est montré en sortant de Les Abysses avec Le Roi Pâle. Il est impliqué que c’est le même Hollow Knight combattu dans le Temple de l’Oeuf Noir, à en juger par la forme de ses cornes. Il regarde également le personnage du joueur, peut-être désolé pour cela. Cela pourrait également suggérer que l'original ne soit pas totalement creux. * On ne sait pas si le Hollow Knight a un second bras, car il fait la plupart de ses actions avec un seul bras et ne montre jamais un deuxième bras pendant la bataille. Son ombre, cependant, semble avoir deux mains. * Le boss n'est pas sensible au nuage de spores du charme Champi-spore * The Hollow Knight can be found at a younger age during three other points within the game, during the Birthplace cutscene, the Path of Pain cutscene, and the Pantheon of the Knight cutscene. * It is uncertain as to why the Hollow Knight begins to stab themselves halfway through the fight. There are two distinct possibilities: **The Hollow Knight is able to take back some control from The Radiance and attempts to end their own life. **The Radiance makes the Hollow Knight stab themselves in order to be able to use more infection-based attacks. * The Hollow Knight fight is one of four fights in the game where an NPC aids the Knight; the other three are Traitor Lord with Cloth, Uumuu with Quirrel and The Radiance with the aid of The Hollow Knight. * The "idea instilled" which caused the impurity of the Hollow Knight may have been the father-child bond between The Pale King and the Hollow Knight, as is shown in a cutscene at the end of the Path of Pain. However, the Birthplace cutscene might imply that the Hollow Knight was impure from the moment they were born. * Even though their Shade has two arms, the Hollow Knight is never shown with a second arm during the battle. ** Pure Vessel, the Hollow Knight's prime form, has both arms, suggesting that the Hollow Knight lost an arm after being infected. * The Hollow Knight, along with Pure Vessel, is the only boss whose title appears at the top-centre of the screen. * After the Knight absorbs the infection from The Hollow Knight, a bright silhouette of The Radiance can be seen for a split second as the Hollow Knight lets out their final roar before dying. * The Hollow Knight has cut Dream Nail dialogue which is the following: ** ...Kill... ** ...Shall blaze free... ** ...This Vessel, broken...fails... ** ...Dawn...Shall break... ** ...No mind, the usurper...Only strength... ** ...Kill the usurper...Our light it would suffocate... ** ...Father?... en:The Hollow Knight ru:Полый рыцарь (босс) Catégorie:Ennemis Catégorie:Boss Catégorie:Traduction en cours